


Not So Regretful Drinking

by Wealthywetsunny



Series: Drunken Photography [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blindfolds, Drunk Sex, F/M, Pictures, Porn Video, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: After Jacob’s taunts about his conquest with the deputy John gets jealous and happens across her when she’s drunk and stumbling home. He sees the perfect opportunity to prove to his older brother that he can do a better job at treating the deputy.





	Not So Regretful Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> All text messages will be surrounded with quotation marks ‘’

She was sopping wet. Her clothes were saturated, soaking up the pond water with such efficiency that she would’ve been impressed if she wasn’t currently dripping a trail of water away from the river behind John’s ranch. In retrospect, it was stupid to overtake the place by herself. It wasn’t long before she was caught, stealth wasn’t her thing. They tripped the alarm quicker than she could shoot it. The thought that if John’s ranch was under attack might bring the man himself, sent her on her way. 

She didn’t account for diving into the river when she ran. The dogs barking after her made the decision easier. It was way colder than she expected, but it’d be better than getting caught again. She was lucky last time when Pastor Jerome came to her rescue, that might not happen again. 

Now she was walking down the road, her shoes squishing with each step she took. Her hands went to her hair, wringing it out. She stayed out of sight from any car that passed, resistance or otherwise, she wanted to treat her wounded pride in private, thank you very much. The only people she dared to let see her like this was the Rye’s. They were good people and they had a baby on the way. She was always one for children, not to mention the adorable structure of Nick and Kim’s relationship. Surely they wouldn’t mind her crashing the place until things cooled down and she could be running off again. It’d be a quiet night for once, she could tell them of her failed attempt at overtaking the ranch. Her many mistakes would be bound to make them laugh, provide some alcohol and she’d be more then willing. 

She knocked once before turning it open, it was always open. Her presence was regarded just how she thought it would be. They lounged back as Nick prepared a late dinner for her, tossing some beer her way when she gave him a single look. 

She was glad they were friends. 

Two in the morning rolls around faster when you’re drunk. She’s been here for four hours, Christ she had animals to feed, Boomer was back at Fall’s End waiting like the loyal pup he was. Fall’s End also held more beer, maybe wine to balance it all out with some sweetness. The walk there would be long enough for her to sober up then drink her worries away. She swore she never drank this much before she came to Hope County, the stress was doing things to her. 

The deputy headed out when Nick and Kim curled up on the couch together, already passed out before she closed the door, which she locked behind her. 

Her footsteps were zigzagging back and forth on the road. She hummed under her breath, eyes half lidded. She should’ve been more weary walking home. The drunkenness made her feel invincible, so much stronger. 

The high beams of headlights made her stop and turn around. Her hand came up to shield her burning eyes. It was one of those assholes who replaced their lights for those military grade beams that were bright white instead of the calming yellow that normal people had. The car was a sleek Black, it looked expensive. If she could hitch a ride her burning calves and blurry vision would thank her. 

She waved her hand rapidly, but it was already slowing to a stop by her side. 

The window rolled down, she was closest to the drivers side and stumbled along until she could peer into the car. A hand shot out to grab her chin. “Would you look at that. My day has gotten immensely better.”

She recognized that voice, along with that tattooed hand. Her eyes were forced to stare at John. His smile was deceivingly kind. “Do you need a ride home Deputy?”

“A ride. Yeah.” She used the car to hold herself up as she made her way to the passenger side, a hand was extended across the center console to help her up. “Only a ride John. No tricks.”

“Of course not. Don’t worry dep, I’ll take care of you.”

She passed out after the reassurance, watching the trees whiz by. Those cop instincts she had ingrained in her mind kicked in at the speed he was going, he went fast, almost like he was on borrowed time. 

—-

John hefted the deputy’s body out of his car, the guards patrolling his ranch gave small cheers seeing the sinner who tried to overrun them, which the herald was quick to chastise for with a few choice words. He didn’t need her to be waking up right now. 

He tossed her body down on his bed once he managed the feat of his stairs. It was large and plush. Her limp form sagged into the mattress and he saw her curl up on her side, cheek nuzzling into the blankets. She made for a pretty sight.

John discarded his clothes, folding them up and climbing onto the bed. He unfurled the deputy’s body, glad to see her finally waking. She blinked blearily around, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. 

“Rise and shine babygirl.” 

“John? fucking hell, you took me to your house? You asshole.” Her fist raised weakly, as if to swing, but fell back into the mattress when a wave a nausea hit her. 

“This isn’t a trick, promise. You needed somewhere to sleep, a ride if I remember correctly. I delivered.”

Rook hefted herself up on her elbows, now realizing that John was straddling her waist. Her hands moved across the soft blankets and she collapsed against the large pillows. She let out a loud groan. “Yeah, I could get used to this, you’ve got a nice place John.”

He laughed, hands coming to rest on her hips as he leaned in to press a kiss to her neck. “You’re welcome back anytime.”

She hummed in response. 

“How about we get those clothes off, you’ll want something a bit more comfortable to sleep in.” Her lack of response spurred him forward. 

He unbuckled her belt and spent the next five minutes wrestling her jeans off. They stuck to her skin, slightly damp. Not something he was about to question. Panting slightly from the exertion, he looked back up, her shirt wouldn’t be as hard to remove. 

He returned to his position and saw a goddamn smirk on her lips. “Were you awake this whole time?” She let out a small giggle and opened her eyes to find his bright blue ones in the darkness. 

“You seemed to be having fun. Who am I to get in the way of that?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. Jacob never said she was this difficult. Then again his oldest brother always had a sort of charm that a certain group of women were drawn to, not like John ever understood the attraction. 

From the pictures Jacob sent to John, he figured this would be simple. His plan was to send some pictures back showing how pliant she was, but of course even now, with her slightly drunk state she was being a pain in his ass.

“You mind taking off your shirt?” The Deputy moved to sit Indian style, unbuttoning them at a maddeningly slow pace. 

“You’re doing this on purpose.”

“I’d be more inclined to undress if you weren’t so clothed.”

Oh 

He could work with that. John got off the bed, too fast, almost tripping over his own feet. Which produced another laugh from Rook. “Stop laughing, my god Deputy, I’ll take a knife to that skin you cherish so much if you keep this up.”

She tossed her shirt at him, glad to see him scramble to grab it. She moved to lay on her stomach, giving him a nice view of her breasts. The image sent pools of heat right to his cock. 

“That a threat or a promise?” 

John moved faster to undress at her question. “You’ll regret that dep.” 

Now only sporting his underwear, something sinfully tight and drawing all the attention on his erection. 

“Lie down, on your back in the middle of the bed.” 

She acquiesced without hesitation. Her obedience made him palm at himself. He rummaged through his drawers, grabbing a shiny knife and some silk ropes. 

“Alright sweetheart.” The items were tossed next to her. At the last second he pulled his phone from the pocket of his jeans on the floor, adding that to the pile. In his hands he brandished the navy blue silk material that would be strong enough to hold her down but wouldn’t chaf her skin. He wasn’t a rude man, he didn’t want the deputy to have to explain reddened or bruised skin she wouldn’t be able to cover. 

On the other hand, he wouldn’t mind putting some marks on some more concealed parts of her body. Something that’d be hidden from sight so long she kept her clothes on. The thought made him giddy.

Her hands were tied up above her head and connected to the headboard, keeping her firmly locked in place. John placed a chaste kiss to her lips, reveling in the whine she gave. 

The pictures Jacob took and sent to him a few weeks ago looked as if the deputy was unaware it was happening. Jacob had a good judgment of character and if he thought the deputy would freak out over having her picture taken then he’d have to be sneaky about it too. So at the last second he reached into his bedside table and secured a blindfold over her eyes. 

John pushed the knife into her skin. “We don’t allow alcohol in Eden’s Gate.” He sliced down over her ribs, tongue immediately going to lave over the blood that trickled out. “Lust is a sin.” Another sharp slice that made her gasp excitedly. She bucked at where he straddled her waist again. It pushed against his erection, making him move to toss off his underwear. “I’m also a jealous man, and you fucked my brother before me, not a sin, but it still makes me unhappy.” John leaned down to nip at her collarbone. His gaze lingered down to see bruises on her hips, no doubt left by Jacob. 

His knife went to her bra, cutting it swiftly before moving on to her panties. With a soft murmured warning of, “Stay still.” The fabric clinging to her sex was gone. 

“You know over the years I’ve gotten exceptionally good at seeing the sins people carry. And I see how you hold yourself, that you cherish the smooth, unblemished skin you have that I haven’t touched yet. And vanity, my dear is a sin. I’ll leave that for another day though, give us a reason to meet up again.”

With her naked and blood dripping out of her shallow cuts John switched to the photo app in his phone. It felt wrong and that is what made the adrenaline rush into his veins. 

He paused to take a look at the picture he took. Her head was tilted to the side, mouth open wide. John pulled back enough for the picture to include a nice view to see the deputy’s legs splayed wide with John’s bare knees shown in between. From the picture you could see the shiny slickness gathering at her cunt. Her nipples were red and perky, it would surely make Jacob wish he were in John’s shoes. Something the youngest Seed felt when Jacob sent him pictures of their time together. 

Unlike Jacob, when John sent the picture he kept his phone firmly in his hand. He wanted to see his reaction, see how angry he got. 

John positioned her legs over his shoulder, slapping her thigh when she squirmed. Her lip was pinched between her teeth. 

He grabbed hold of his dick, stroking it until he was gasping from the pleasure. He moved forward, rubbing it up and down her slit, paying. extra attention to her small nub. She rose slightly off the bed at the stimulation. “John. Hurry.”

“Ah, ah Deputy. I’ve got my knife right here, don’t forget who’s in charge.” That wasn’t entirely true. The knife wasn’t in his reach, but she didn’t know that. 

He thrusted fully inside her in one push. “Holy— god I didn’t expect you to be this tight dep.” His pace wasn’t gentle. Each thrust made her breasts bounce and her stomach ripple from the force of it. 

John’s hand was braced between her breasts, occasionally swiping over her nipple and learning how sensitive they were. 

His phone glowing in his periphery made him slow down to raise it to his face. He squinted at the sudden light, smiling when he saw Jacob’s name. 

‘She’s been there for three months Johnny, you’re losing your touch’

‘I laid with her in only one month’

John’s sudden anger at his brother’s words had him push rougher into the deputy. His hand moved between her legs to rub at her clit. 

‘Assuming she has that blindfold cause she doesn’t want to know it’s you who’s fucking her’

Ignore it John. He sucked in a breath through his teeth. 

‘Bet she’s thinking of me instead’

Fuck him. Fuck Jacob for not getting worked up like John did. John knew how people viewed him, that they wanted him. Yet Jacob was the confident one. 

He leaned forward, still clutching onto his phone. He practically folded her in half, changing angles and pushing himself deeper into her folds. 

Two could play Jacob’s fucked up game. He switched to take a video, making sure to show everything he was doing to her. Each moan she gave for him.

“Who do you belong to babygirl?” Each word was punctuated with a harsh roll of his hips. 

“You John.” She gasped the words out, John made sure the video picked up what she said, just for Jacob. 

“Not my brother?”

“N-no, course not.”

He ended the video right as she was nearing her end, showing a close up of her swollen clit and his cock slipping in and out of her. This was his time with her, Jacob didn’t need to hear her cum.

He sent the video, tossing his phone down and solely focusing on the girl laid out before him. 

The slapping noises filled the room along with her high pitched whines. Two fingers prodded roughly at her clit, not stroking nearly fast enough. He only gave her what she wanted when she began to beg. She came with her head thrown back, crying his name loud enough for him to get worried his men would hear. 

John thrusted a few more times, stroking her until she came a second time, the way her walls clenched and fluttered made him spill into her. 

He stayed inside her, hands moving to remove her restraints and blindfold. Her gaze was glazed over, meeting his and smiling dumbly. 

Her closing eyes made him swiftly pull out and flip her over on her stomach. “We aren't done. Not just yet.” 

John moved her slowly, seeing her all tired out because of him was something he could get used to. 

He went to the edge of the bed, laying her out across his lap, one hand moved to wrap around her throat, the other stayed on the middle of her back, positioning her so her back was arched. 

The gentle touches he placed over her ass made the rough slap he delivered a second later more painful. She gave an indignant help only to whine a few seconds later. “A glutton for punishment than?” 

When her only response was a weak, “More,” he didn’t leave her wanting for long. It was rough and fast, not giving her a moment of reprise. She ended up squirming in his lap by number six. He didn’t stop, not until her ass glowed a brilliant shade of red. Somewhere around number thirty. 

John spread her cheeks, finger tip circling around the entrance of her cunt. It was slightly swollen from the harsh treatment he put her through earlier. 

At this point, with her brightened cheeks and the resounding noise around him it was hard to deny being a masochist. God he loved how she wiggled from oversensitivity when he thumbed at her clit. 

“Stay away from my brothers deputy. You need this again and you know where to find me.” One more slap had her kick her legs desperately before he released his hold on her. 

“Done?”

“Yeah sweets, we’re done.”

John was kind after what he did to her. Laying her out on the bed on her stomach so he could press kisses on her ass, rubbing softly to help with the stinging pain. He continued kissing her skin as he moved up, going along her spine, pausing at each scar that his men no doubt delivered. John made a single bite mark at her neck. Too high to cover with the flimsy tee shirt he found her in. 

The blankets were pulled up around them as he heard the steady breaths of her falling asleep. 

He didn’t bother to check his phone before he drifted off with the deputy. There wasn't going to be another chance like this, and he was going to enjoy it. 

—

‘John?’

‘John?’

‘Johnny I swear to God if you don’t answer I will send my fucking hunters after you’

‘Do you know what you did? Fuck you’re so dumb.’

‘You sent those pictures and video of the deputy in the group chat, you sent those to me and Joseph. Oh my God, you’re in so much trouble.’

‘I’m going off the grid until this dies down. Good luck little brother’


End file.
